Traditional coupons attach to notes or bonds either physically or electronically. These traditional coupons generally represent a payment promised to the note or bond holder in exchange for the note or bond holder's loan of money. Rates of return for traditional coupons are often pre-determined and constant throughout the life of the note or bond.